


Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

by within_a_dream



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Extra Treat, M/M, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Doug Eiffel has been having dreams





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technohumanemulatingmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technohumanemulatingmachine/gifts).



The dreams start after his first medical exam. Eiffel spends the night wrapped up in a flurry of images, blurred and incoherent—Hilbert lingering on his arm when he draws a blood sample, Hilbert smiling just a bit at one of Eiffel’s dumb jokes, Hilbert ghosting a hand over Eiffel’s thigh just a bit too high to be written off as medical.

Eiffel isn’t sure which is worse, waking up with boners after mundane dreams about doctor’s appointments, or the turn the dreams take later. After waking up hard as a rock with images of Hilbert taking Eiffel’s dick in his latex-gloved hand, muffling his gasps with a filthy kiss, medical examinations become a new type of torture. It’s all he can do not to get a hard-on when the very real Dr. Alexander Hilbert takes his blood pressure.

He tries everything—jerking off before sleeping, fantasizing about any number of celebrities or former teachers or guys who had rung up his groceries, staying up until he’s half-dead from exhaustion. Eventually, he has to accept that he’s having sex dreams about his (goddamit, surprisingly attractive) coworker. It ain’t half bad, really; Hilbert isn’t bad-looking, and it’s slim pickings up here in space.

Someday he’s going to slip up and do something hideously embarrassing during a physical, but until then, getting laid in his sleep every night isn’t a bad deal.


End file.
